


Wants

by acrononymous



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: 3rd omniscient POV, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, mr. jones part 1 one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrononymous/pseuds/acrononymous
Summary: Sam and Charles FLUFF.
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Kudos: 26





	Wants

Golden fingers of light flexed over the horizon. His eyes meandered open to the unfamiliar bedroom. He noticed sparse pieces of her scattered about the room. A plant here, a painting there. She was practical, he noted. His eyes slid down to the warm tangle of limbs that wrapped around him and the woman they belonged to. He smiled, despite himself, at her soft little breaths that blew her bangs out of her face for a moment before falling back into place. He reached a slender finger to brush her fringe from her face. An indignant whine escaped her before she stirred and held him tighter. Charles saw the alarm clock on the dresser. There was a whole hour before the alarm was supposed to ring. He sighed and settled back against the covers and wrapped his arms around her.

Sam stirred again at the movement. Sam stretched against him before becoming keenly aware of something hard pressed against her leg. Her eyes flashed open. She glanced at the clock. A whole hour was plenty of time, right? She wanted more, and was tired of being denied.

Sam slid her leg against his bulge, grinning at the eye that slid open to meet hers. “Good morning," she said as her hand slid down his chest. Her smile grew at the shaky breath he took.

“Bunty, I see you are determined this morning," he said, as evenly as he could. Her hand paused its descent, and an unspoken dare hung in the air between them. Sam grinned, determined to get her way. A whole hour was nothing to waste, after all. She shifted and started unbuttoning his shirt. Long, slender fingers gently held her wrists. “Are you sure this is wise?” He asked. She gave him an incredulous look, “Yes, because _wisdom_ was what made you bring flowers to my door? Or what made you… _mmmf!”_ Charles interrupted her chastisement with a kiss; gentle at first, but it was she who tilted her head and deepened it. She who pushed him down against the pillows and straddled him. If it were another time, she would marvel at her boldness. At another time, she would insist that they take things slow. She was tired of waiting; of playing it safe. 

She broke the kiss and started undoing his buttons. Once again Charles stopped her. “Samara, please. Are you sure about this? Is this really what you want?” His eyes pleaded and his touch was gentle, but Sam really has had enough. She held his gaze and slowly trailed her hand down to his pants. A hungry grin spread across her face as she let a finger slowly circle the bulge. She licked her lips as he let out a shaky breath. “Miss Young, please," he croaked. She sat back on her heels and regarded him for a moment.

“Alright. Then, let’s start with what you want," she slowly, and reached toward him as if the smallest movement would startle him. She smiled as he gaped at her, terror clearly written on his face. He was completely at her mercy. “Do you want this?” She asked, caressing his cheek. He nodded and gulped. She kissed his cheek gently and backed away. She moved to his lips and whispered “this?” He nodded before she placed a gentle kiss there. This time, he deepened it.

She broke it and regarded him once more. He sat up and brushed the fringe from her face and smiled fondly at her. “So, is this what you want?” He asked as he slipped his shirt off. Sam bit her lip and nodded. He looked at her and smiled shyly, a blush spreading on his cheeks. She grabbed the bottom of her shirt. “Do you want this?” She asked, eyes never leaving his. “Only if you wish," he whispered. She smiled and pulled her shirt off in one fluid motion. She threw it on the ground and watched him carefully. He did not move, but a hunger lingered in his eyes. She grabbed his hand and gently brought it to her waist; a wicked grin splitting her face. “I want you, Charles," she whispered, guiding his hands up her sides. He gulped. “You’ve had me waiting long enough," she whispered into his ear as she guided his hand to her breasts. “As you wish,” he said as his lips found hers.


End file.
